Full Metal Wrestling
The FMW is an e-fed made in mid 2006 by many of the movers and shakers of the PWA promotion. Some people believed that the PWA was being handled in the wrong way so they went and made their own promotion called FMW. It has many members, is a well handled e-fed and is moving along quickly. The first show has already gone into voting stage. Wrestlers are given a card before each show, and are told to write a promo if they have a match in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread". A combination of promo scores (rated by the writers) and vote scores (Also collected in the V&P thread) determine the winners and losers. The roster contains many ex-PWA stars, including almost all of the champions. However, very few of them have been signed to an exclusive contract, meaning that they appear in both feds, sometimes with different gimmicks. FULL METAL ROSTER WRESTLERS *Adrian O'Rion *Alex O'Rion *Andrew O'Rion *Animal *Al *Blackwell *Brody McBrayer *C.G.S *cYnical *Dr. David Diabolical *Diddly Fusion *Drew Michaels *Eclipse *Ethan Black *Flare *GLS *Homicide *Hostyle *Infinity *Jackie Test *James McDaygo *Jaro *John "Doc" Derrick *Korran Halycon *Loki *Lucas Drago *Mac Deezy *Prestige *RAMPAGE! *Red Dragon *Showstoppa *Styxx *Suki Mi Wang *Sum Yung Guy *Syanide *T. Ekstreme *Takeover *The Rabbi *The Sublime *Trey Spruance *War Machine *X *Zuma TAG TEAMS * Alex and Andrew O'Rion (The O'Rions) * James McDaygo and Homicide (Madcore Wrestling Alliance) * Jackie Test and GLS (Revolution) * Korran Halycon and The Sublime (SoCal Connection) * Showstoppa and Diddly Fusion (Significant Others) * Mac Deezy and Infinity (The HoodStarz) STABLES * Alex, Andrew and Adrian O'Rion (The O'Rions) * Trey Spruance, Drew Michaels and T. Ekstreme (Ties Of Blood) * Ethan Black, War Machine, Styxx, Harlequin, Eve and Damian St. Claire (The Black Covenant) ALLIANCES * Dr. David Diabolical and the Madcore Wrestling Alliance NON-WRESTLING CHARACTERS * Zuzu (Jaro's Pet Ostrich/Vice President of Full Metal Wrestling) * Patrick O'Rion (Alex, Andrew and Adrian O'Rion's father) * Andrew King (Lucas Drago's manager) * Eve (Ethan Black's Valet/Manager) * Damian St. Claire (Ethan Black's associate) * Saint Michael Dreamkiller (X's manager) * Woody (Jackie Test's Baseball Bat) * Eva Pagan (Hostyle's Sister) AUDIO TEAM * Phantom Lord (Color Commentator) * Stone (Play by Play Commentator) * Buster Cherry (In-Ring Announcer) * Joey Gladstone and Mr. Woodchuck (Backstage Interviewer) CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY FULL METAL CHAMPIONSHIP Current Champion: Ethan Black - Won at Death Row PPV - Defeated: Andrew O'Rion in finals of Road to Glory Tournament. C-4 DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP Current Champion: Dr. David Diabolical - Won at Death Row PPV - Defeated: Showstoppa Showstoppa - Won at FMW 1.3 (November 2, 2006) - Defeated: Dr. David Diabolical, Eclipse and CGS. ULTRAVIOLENT CHAMPIONSHIP Current Champion: War Machine - Won at FMW 1.4 (November 16, 2006) - Defeated: Styxx, James McDaygo, Homicide, Trey Spruance, T. Ekstreme, Syanide, Korran Halycon, The Sublime, St. N. FULL METAL TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP Current Champions: SoCal Connection (Korran Halycon and The Sublime) - Won at Death Row PPV - Defeated: